A road system may have varying traffic densities, flows, events, or conditions in different geographic positions throughout the road system. The Traffic Message Channel (TMC) addressing scheme has been devised to show traffic flows of specific designated segments of a road system. These designated segments are indexed and traffic flows are reported or indicated for the designated segments as a whole.
Traffic flows may vary throughout the length of the designated segments, but traffic flows may only be indicated or reported for an entire segment. Thus, the indicated or reported traffic flow for the designated segment may not be accurate for the entirety of the designated segment.